All Star Pokemon Way
by Princessstphanie
Summary: It's about if all the trainers got called to a new TV show and they competed in random tasks to be the All Star trainer. COMPLETE!
1. I 4got what I named it, the title is in

The All Star Pokemon Way

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon. But I do own the show The All Star Pokemon Way and the other All Star show that's called The All Star Digidestined another one of my stories.

Chapter 1- Getting there

Princessstphanie- This is in a certain person's point of view. You will figure out who it is yourself.

"I can't believe Misty decided to be a trainer again and beat me in the Hoenn Region Elites!" Ash complained.

"That's because that Misty had all water pokemon and pikachu had already been damaged from that previous battle with Ritchie." Brock reminded his friend who was sitting to his left oh him, to his right was Max who had somehow been able to start his journey early because he is supposed "training" with Misty and Ash.

"I still can't believe I caught a Slugma for my first pokemon!" Max said gleefully.

I had been listening the whole time. Those guys are just so stupid to notice I mean I am right behind them. You may be surprised but I had decided to change my outfit a little and I had got colored contacts.  
I now was wearing a light blue mini skirt and a gray tank-top. I went to a tattoo parlor and fount some crystal blue contacts I could wear so now you may not even recognize me. For I May wanted to look different.

"Hey cutie what kind of pokemon do you have? I bet your pokemon aren't nearly as beautiful as you are." A guy I had just met before we entered the platform place to take off named Ryan said, as I blushed.

"Well I'm not too sure about that my Skitty cuts it pretty close." We then began to laugh.

"Well what pokemon will you be taking to get to this weird place? If you don't have one you can borrow my Pidgeot. I could of caught another one but when I tried to put it in a pokeball it was acting like it already had a trainer who left it or something. It was weird because there were all these other pidgey's and Pidgeotto's there and it was the only Pidgeot"  
Ryan told me as Ash turned around.

"I think that may be my Pidgeot."

"Well it sure wouldn't let me catch it then." Ryan said.

"Was he doing ok?" Ash asked.

"Ash turn back around." May ordered.

"Ok yeah but anyway May, do you have a pokemon to ride on?" Ryan asked again.

"Yeah actually I do, I'm taking the water route there with my friends Ash and Misty, Ash you have already met but he will be riding his corpfish and Misty will be riding her Corsala while I will be riding Ash's Wartortle who he got back from Officer Jenny a few months ago."

All of a sudden a Munchlax appeared out of no place in-particular.

"Munch?"

"A Munchlax!" May exclaimed.

"Munch, Munch?"

"I want it!" May took out a pokeball.

"Munch."

"Skitty I choose you!" May called out as Skitty appeared.

"Munch?"

"Skitty use your tackle attack!" May called out!

"Munch." Then Munchlax fell over and May threw a pokeball!

"I got a Munchlax! Go me!" May cheered.

"Wow, your cuter than I thought." Ryan said as I blushed yet again.

"Thanks."

"Time for all trainers heading towards "The All Star" competition to go ahead and get your pokemon out because in a few minutes it will be time to leave." Nurse Joy said over the intercom as various pokemon came out.

"Wartortle." Wartortle had came over as soon as Ash had released it. Just so it could see May again. The only time he had met Mat before was when Ash and the others came and saw him and Officer Jenny.

"I'm so happy too see you again Wartortle!"

"Wartortle." It smiled up at her.

"It is now time for the departure. Be sure you stay safe and as soon as you get there you wait at the ocean shore and wait for further instructions"  
Nurse Joy finished as many pokemon had taken flight already and several already in the water.

"Well I shall see you when we get there May."

"Bye Ryan."

"Bye cutie."

He then left as Misty, Ash, and I all got in the water being last.  
It was a pretty funny ride because Corpfish had thrown Ash off a few times and raced ahead leaving him shouting. So Misty or I had to get him and catch up to Corpfish who would be waiting.

We then saw land when Misty asked a last question before the ride was over.  
It was,"So have you decided if you think you like Ryan better than Ash?"

The problem was, I had no clue. I mean sure I have known Ash and spent many funny and enjoyed memories with him. But when I talk to Ryan he just sounds so perfect.

Princessstphanie- Dun.. dun.. dun... my first Pokemon fan fic! I leave with a cliffy! Yay! Does May like Ash? Or does she like this new guy Ryan?  
Anyway Review please! I wonder who I should make the "All Star" trainer too. Oh well I have many chapters until I decide that.

May- I know who I like.

Princessstphanie- Well tell me later then.

May- Ok. 


	2. Bugs and complaints

The All Star Pokemon Way 

Chapter 2- Bugs and complaints

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, I promise. I do however own my made up characters which you will read about through the chapters.

Princessstphanie- It will be in Misty's pov now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We will wait just a few more moments for final trainers to make it here.  
Then I will introduce you too the host and the assistance's. Until then I suggest you decide which six pokemon you would like to take with you into the competition." Officer Jenny called out over intercom as she normally would do to a crowd which was talking extremely to loud to be able to hear her without it.

"So Ash have you decided yet?" Max asked as he looked up at his second idol, first being his dad.

"Well Max, I have an idea. But I'm not sure about Corpfish or not, he's not as reliable as some of the others." Ash said as Max listened with interest.

"I see." He responded while fixing his glasses.

"I hope everyone who can make it over the sea and sky is here. For the host is ready to make an appearance." Officer Jenny told us over the same intercom as the last time.

Then a jet airplane big enough for a limited number flew down and out came a woman and two men. The woman looked tough but nice and the men just smiled at the large crowd. For some reason they seemed awfully familiar. Oh well. If Ash isn't that concerned neither should I. Probably just saw them in a movie or a TV show.

"Hello trainers, form this point on you are all enemy's competing for one common goal, to become the All Star Trainer, you have no friends now. As for me my name is Judy the host. Him beside me here is my assistance. You now will be divided into teams, the girls with me and the guys with him. His name is Jacob." Judy said with a straight face.

"Yes, today you will be doing our first competition. Go inside that Pokemon Center over there for instructions." Jacob said as the crowd moved over towards the Pokemon Center.

"Is it just me or did they look familiar?" I asked.

"Who knows, we may of passed them in some town." May said with a shrug.

"Still." I was unsure but let it leave my mind as me being in front of the rest of us, my turn was here.

"The competition is a battle, only the top 10 can continue. The battles have probably already begun. All you have to do is let me see your pokedex to scan it and as I'm doing that you go to that machine and pull out a number. The other person with that number will be your opponent. In these battles you are only allowed up to 3 different Pokemon can be used.  
Thank you and come back soon." Nurse Joy said with her famous smile.

I waited before I pulled out my number for Nurse Joy to give the same talk to Ash, Brock, Max, May, and Ryan before I drew.

We all reached in there at the same time. Max drew a 7, May drew a 8,  
Brock and Ash both got a 9, then Ryan and I both got an 11. I wonder who had 10?At least I know who I'm up against, I bet May is so jealous.

The over the intercom it rang out, "Will trainers who got 6 make your way to the battle arena."

"We better go since Max goes next." Brock said as we moved our way back throw the door like the others.

"Wait!" Nurse Joy called out.

"What?" We asked.

"I forgot to tell you good luck." She said as we laughed and continued to walk.

We got out there just in time for it to be a girl in purple having 2 pokemon left when her opponent only had 1 pokemon. The girl's Bulbasaur used tackle and it was over, she had won.

"Look like it's you turn Max. Good luck." I told him as Officer Jenny called him and his opponent to the field.

Lucky for Max his opponent looked about as young as him, they both look beginner like. Maybe he will go easy on him. But then again, appearances do mislead some.

...one hour later...

"Number 11, your up."

"Are you ready Misty?" Ryan asked.

"Ready as I can get."

I walked over and hopped up on the red platform and he got on the blue platform. I thought back to how close Max came to losing, luckily his Slugma evolved into Magma at last moment or else Jahonas and his Magneton would of totaled him and steel the victory. Then how Ash had defeated Brock so easily. I sill think he will stay and support us. May's battle was hilarious though, her opponent was as bad as her!  
I mean May has gotten a whole lot better from what Ash has said. But when it came down to just her Skitty and Uranium's Teddiursa, I thought May was done for. But then Teddiursa just fell asleep! That was so funny.  
Now it's time to see how this battle goes, hope it will be better than Brock's. Sure I am good enough to beat Ash a few times but I have never seen this guys Pokemon.

"It seems challenger Misty is unprepared." It said over the well known for intercom.

That snapped me out of it as I noticed Ryan already had thrown out his first Pokemon. He had a Vaporeon. So it will be water against water.  
Or maybe, no. I told myself not to ever do that. Unless necessary.

"Go Corsala." I said throwing out a pokeball.

"Took you long enough huh Misty?" Ryan shouted over at me with lots of sarcasm, I think.

"Corsala, bubblebeam now!"

Ryan being caught off guard didn't notice until Vaporeon had been hit.  
Rule one of battling, always stay focused. Well it's second besides when catching a Pokemon use another Pokemon.

"Vaporeon, quick attack!"

"Dodge!" I yelled as Corsala sided over. "Now use tackle!"

"Miss it Vaporeon and use double team!"

Corsala looked around in confusion trying to figure out which Vaporeon was indeed the real Vaporeon.

"Headbutt, now!" Ryan called out.

"Corsala!" I shouted afraid for my little Corsala.

"What's this? It seems Vaporeon is stuck on Corsala's horns!" The announcer guy said.

Now's my time to attack, "Spike cannon!"

This sent Vaporeon flying and causing Ryan to say, "Vaporeon return."

"What will the challenger's next Pokemon be?"

"Go Kadabra!"

I looked down at Corsala who was pretty tired. I don't think she can take much more. But I just gotta win, I just have to!

"Water gun!" I called out.

Corsala jumped up to attack but fell back down. It can't take much more of this. I have to think of something, and fast!

"Dodge!" I shouted out as Kadabra had attacked without even a command.

It got hit. Corsala went flying and landing a few feet away. So I had no option.  
I had waited to long to think of a plan so now I must think who would be best in such a situation?

"Your turn Starmie!" I called out bringing out an old friend I finally got back from my sisters.

"That's it, I surrender she wins." Ryan shouted out as everyone was shocked but nonetheless gave me the victory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Bad way to end a chapter right? Well it was so boring I couldn't take it so I just decided to hurry up and finish it. I'm not too much of a Pokemon fan anymore, but I was from age 6-11, badly. But now that's over. I mainly for the most part only try to write Digimon. But review now!


	3. Fake?

The All Star Pokemon Way

Chapter 3- Fake?

Dislaimer- I don't own Pokemon, just my own made up people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry we have just fount out that this whole thing has been fake. There was no competition. This was all a hoax. But as an award from me,  
I will give all of you still on this island still in the hoaxed competition or not, a pokeblock for all of your Pokemon. Then Nurse Joy said she can shelter anyone who wants to wait until morning to leave." Officer Jenny announced to the crowd who wasn't taking it too well, Ryan proabably did the best.

"I just came for girls anyway." Ryan owned up.

"You what!" May shouted.

"Yeah like you. I think we could travel together. Just leave you lame friends." Ryan said pissinf May off.

"No! My friends mean way more to me than some guy I just met!" My said obviously.

"Let's just go." Brock suggested.

"But.. but.. what about me? I was supposed to be the All Star Trainer!" Ash whined.

"If it ocunts for anything. Your my All star trainer." Misty said as she gave him a kiss.

"Nobody loves me..." Max trailed off as a gril his age that came with Gary came over and kissed Max then.

"Nobody loves me either..." Brock said trying to imitate Max to get a girl.

"You disgust me." A very pretty girl quite similar to the way Nurse Joy looks like said as she passed by.

Leaving Brock in the face he had when Proffesor Ivy let him go. Causing May to pity him, gave him a peck on the cheeck.

"Better than nothing." Brock said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Princessstphanie- So sorry, Nobody liked this fic, I got like 1 review. I didn't even enjoy writing it, so I ended it. It originally was going to be May and Ash, then Brock and Misty, and then have Max as the All Star Trainer but, it got not very fun to write so I ended it like this.  
Review if you want :shrugs: I don't care about this fan fic. I just finished it because I have a new thing going to finish all my fic's. Thats why sometime I'm going to take The new and improved TK's story off and redo it and make it REALLY improved, but that will be a while.. bye! 


End file.
